Dingir and Grimm
by NexusDarkworldProductions
Summary: The Grimm's are not the highest on the food chain, the original Brothers Grimm find out the hard way when they hunt a black cloaked person who killed a Blutbad friend. (AU) (OC) Grey Faction crossover. Oneshot.


**Dingir and Grimm**

 **~ One-shot ~**

* * *

From the fantasy and horror author behind Grey Faction, Scalpel Murder, Riverside Mysteries, Secret_Yuuki: Dimension Wars, Vampire Attack: Empire of Shadows, Corpses 'N' Things, and many more. Now enjoy his return to fanfiction with his many Dingir crossovers.

 _We own the rights to Dingir, but Grimm belongs to the TV guys on 'W' who wrote it. I would love to do a movie crossover though. Maybe one day._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 _ **The curse of God**_

* * *

The brothers Grimm, two brothers who possessed the unique gift of true sight, able to unravel all illusions and magicks with their gaze alone, even the biological disguises of the humanoid monsters known as Wessen were not immune to this sight. Those who possessed the sight in ancient times viewed these strange beings as demons and slaughtered them indiscriminately. As such many bad stories surround these ' true sighted' humans and the Wessen feared them greatly.

The Grimm brothers were forced to kill many of them to ensure their own safety, but they never attacked first, only in self defence, this garnered the attention of a powerful Blutbad Alpha, who approached them. They talked, explained the basics of what they were. Eventually an agreement was arranged, the Alpha would speak to the Wessen tribes and ensure they didn't attack the Grimm brothers unprovoked, and they would not hunt such Wessen. In addition the brothers wanted information, so they travelled the land with the alpha, being peaceful for those with the sight, speaking to Wessen, learning of their ways and cultures, how to kill them, garnering favours for this information.

Their journeys after that would inspire them to write the various fables that they are known for to this day around the world. They became so famous that Grimm became the title given to later people who possessed the sight. Though many non-English speaking Wessen continued to use the older names for these natural hunters. Discovering that the sight was passed through blood, the brothers took many wives, fathering several dozen children each, even onto their senior years, they might have made more, but they made a major mistake, cutting their long lives shorter. They challenged the Curse of God.

The Alpha, whose name is now lost to history, happened upon a young girl wearing red, a colour that triggered their hunting instincts, he killed the child before he stop himself. Lost in his remorse, he didn't flee in time, and was hunted by a man dressed in black, who wielded an axe, coloured like the darkest night. The Alpha believed his pursuer to be a local Grimm, he hoped to find the brothers, they would help him.

But the hunter was faster than he, they fought, and the Blutbad was sliced to pieces. Despite the man's monstrous strength, he had neither woge or showed the deep black eyes of a Grimm, had he been bested by a mortal man? In the end he was beheaded, and the head hung from a nearby tree. Several Wessen witnessed the attack, hidden in the undergrowth, terrified. They too assuming the man to be a Grimm, journeyed to the brothers with the head. The Grimm's were very old now, but still very strong

Weeks later the brothers Grimm journeyed to the Black Forest in Germany, where a man carrying an axe and dressed in black had been seen battling a Hexenbeist. They intended to kill the hunter regardless of the Alpha killing the girl, he was their ally and he would be avenged.

The man was sitting by a small fire, using it to cook a disturbingly human looking limb, he was eating another, the grey texture indicated it was the Hexenbeist. This hunter ate Wessen, they had never heard of one of their kind doing such things, was this man not a Grimm?

As they drew closer, keeping their breathing soft and their steps upon the forest floor even softer, the man smoothly rose to his feet, reaching for his axe, "How can I help you, gentlemen?" he politely asked. His accent was foreign, perhaps from the small kingdom to the north? It didn't matter.

"You killed our friend, we've come to settle the matter," replied the younger brother.

"Oh?" the man's head tilted in confusion, "I've not killed a human in a long time, who are you avenging?" he gestured to the meat cooking, "the witch?"

"No, our friend was a Blutbad, he might of sinned, but we are honour bound to avenge him," the older brother answered.

"Ah, the big bad wolf who consumed little red riding hood," the man said in joking tones, recalling the poor girls bright clothing, he seemed unconcerned as the brothers each drew their weapons, the younger brother wielded two short axes, while the other carried a long sword. "Are you sure? I'm strong," the man warned.

"Only the weak brag of their strength," retorted the elder Grimm.

"Clearly you've never met a drunken knight back from crusade," the man replied. "Your names before I kill you?" he enquired, throwing the Hexenbeist arm into the fire. The crusade comment confused them, there hadn't been one in nearly five hundred years.

"Wilhelm Grimm," replied the elder brother.

"Jacob Grimm," replied the younger brother.

The man pulled back his hood, revealing a pale man with pitch black hair, a short beard, and strange almost blue eyes, vaguely like the colour of stone, he couldn't have been older than forty, but spoke as though he was the elder among the three. "Your family name is Wrath? I like that a lot. I go by many names, but at this time, I am known as Dingir. It means God," and with that the man, Dingir attacked!

Dingir did not change his form, nor had he the all-seeing eyes that turned pitch black, but he was too fast to be human, each attack was vicious in its place and weight, each exchange threatened to break the Grimm's weapons. If they had been alone, they would easily have been killed, but they were together, and their teamwork was flawless, built upon nearly half a century of experience. Every opening that Dingir forced, the other would guard at the last moment, with a swift counter attack following. The fight dragged on through the night, neither side landing a major hit, the brothers were focused to the extreme, but their opponent laughed and joked as he fought, as though delighted he had found toys that weren't easily broken, yet still had more to offer to the fight.

The light peaked through the dense trees, had they really fought so long? The fight ended soon after. Leaping over Jacob to kick Wilhelm in the face, Dingir noted the rising sun, 'Oh, I need to visit Hickson soon...' he sighed, play time was over. Dodging several rapid stabs and slashes, he jumped back to create some distance.

"Wake up Balmung, I have need of your might," Dingir whispered to his weapon, it replied with a high pitched screech, and began to warp and grow, as though the metal was malleable. "I have places to be gentlemen, thank you for easing my boredom, you were not weak, and so I will remember you."

"What kind of creature is that?" Wilhelm demanded as the black substance formed a large curved sword.

"Balmung, the curse of God," Dingir replied, and slashed in a circular motion, trees began to fall, and the Brothers Grim were bisected at the waists, killed in an instant, the sword having stretched faster than human sight.

Blood spurted, swift gasps and screams, as they collapsed in a bloody pile, organs, in particular their intestines decorated the ground around them. Dingir approached them, watching their last moments.

The elder brother Wilhelm was the first to go, amidst a guttural cough.

Jacob lasted a few moments longer, eyes blearily focused on the strange weapon Dingir wielded. "Balmung...the sword that...S-Sig..." his eyes closed, unable to finish the guess as to Dingir's true identity.

"Good day Grimm's, send the big bad wolf my regards," and with that he left.

Later on Dingir would pass on the tale of this battle, across the centuries it would be changed and come to known as the tale of little red riding hood, and he was the woodsman.

The many secret books containing Wessen knowledge was passed down to the children of the Grimm brothers, eventually some of these made its way to an old librarian centuries later, and then to her nephew, a cop, a Grimm, and his name was Berkhart.

* * *

 **THE END**

For more Dingir check out the Grey Faction novels and 'N' Things Anthologies, or my other fanfictions. :)


End file.
